


Imperfection

by Anonymous



Series: Anon works [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, Hearing Voices, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No more pedastals.
Series: Anon works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960570
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	Imperfection

He wasn't perfect. No matter how many times they said he was. He knew he wasn't. If he was, then why did they all look at him like that?

****

It was so quiet. So so quiet. He couldn't stand it. He needed to hear something. Anything. The yelling would be welcome. He just wanted some noise. He didn't want to hear himself think. He didn't want to. 

"Useless. Failure. Ugly. Let down. Unlovable."

"Shut up."

"Failure. This is why your parents left you. You're too useless to have around, too ugly."

"Leave me alone, please." 

He covered his ears. 

"You really think you can be free? You deserve this. After letting everyone down. After betraying their trust in you."

The voice was so vile. So evil. He didn't want to hear it anymore. 

"Leave me alone! I've done nothing wrong!"

Laughter echoed loudly in his head and he felt tears escape. 

"I said shut up!"

He slammed his head against the wall behind him. The laughter only grew louder.

"Failure! Failure! Failure!" It chanted loudly in his head. 

"Shut up!"

*****

"Dream! Dream, are you listening?"

He blinked in confusion before looking at the person speaking. George. He felt his gut twist in shame. He'd missed everything George had said. He looked at the ground in hopes he'd be forgiven. 

"As if you're worthy of forgiveness."

"I wasn't listening. What did you say?" He could feel George's eyes on him. It made him feel sick to his stomach. 

'Look away please.'

"Dream, this is the fifth time today! You're the one who wanted to meet to arrange he next video! You know, what? I'm leaving. There's no point to this if you aren't gonna listen."

Dream's head snapped up towards George and his mouth opened to speak. George was already gathering his things but, his eyes were on Dream. He seemed to be waiting for Dream to stop him. No words came out. George seemed disappointed and he left without a word. 

He was alone. Again. 

"Disappointment."

*****

"Dream is godlike! 1000 IQ! He's so amazing!"

"He's the best Minecraft player in the world!"

"Dream is so smart!"

"Face reveal! Face reveal! We wanna see the God's face!

-

Stop. 

-

"Tch. Did you hear about what Dream did? I didn't know he could be so disgusting."

"You should kill yourself, you disgusting pig."

"You don't deserve to live. Just kill yourself already."

"Nothing but piece of trash. Show us your face coward."

-

Please. Stop. 

-

"They're right you know. You should just end yourself. You're nothing but a disappointment to others. Trash."

*****

It was 2:00 in the afternoon. He hadn't gotten out of bed in days. Maybe weeks. He didn't know anymore. Everything was a blur. Well, everything except for the voice. It kept him up at night. It kept encouraging the other voices to berate him. Even now, the voices called him names. Some sounded familiar, others did not. 

*****

He could only handle so much

*****

It hurt. Everything hurt. It hurt so much. He wanted to curl into a ball and cry for people he knew weren't going to come. But he didn't. He couldn't. The voices demanded he stand in front of the mirror and watch as he bled out. He looked hideous. His face was too fat, too ugly. He looked down at his body. He could see the pounds of fat hanging off of him. He looked disgusting. 

"Chop it off. They'll like you better if you do."

He didn't hesitate before bringing the knife to his skin. 

*****

It was 9:00 in the evening. Everything was so quiet. The voices weren't speaking either. Had they left him too? Had they found him as much as a disappointment as everyone else did? He felt his eyes well up with tears as he lay across the bathroom floor. The voices in his head had left him. He really was such a failure. A strangled sob escaped his throat. 

*****

It was 9:02 that same evening. He knew he was dying. It was so clear to him that his end was near. It didn't scare him as much as he used to think it would. He felt so happy. He was doing everyone a favor by doing this. They wouldn't have to be disappointed in him anymore. They could be happy. 

A small smile formed on his face as he closed his eyes. He really was doing everyone a favor. They'd be rid of another disappointment and failure. An ugly unlovable being such as him. He deserved this. He opened his eyes one final time and watched as his vision slowly faded. 

"Goodbye."

*****

It was 9:10 that same evening when the bathroom door flew open. Two people rushed in. They immediately noticed the man laying in his own blood on the bathroom tile. A heartwrenching scream escaped one of their throats and the other slowly fell to their knees. 

"Dream?"

"Dream, wake up. This joke isn't funny."

"Dream, please. I said this wasn't funny."

"Dream...."

"He's gone, George. Dream's gone."

*****

People love putting others on pedastals they did not ask for. They put them there as if they were some toy. It's disgusting. Revolting. The second that person makes a small mistake, they're gone. They're thrown away. They're destroyed. No one is perfect. We are all imperfect. But we are humans. That's how we're designed. There's normal imperfection and man made imperfection. Look what you all have done. My friend is gone. 

Post?

Yes or no?

Click.


End file.
